


Name It & Claim It

by catbel



Series: I Got It Bad (and That Ain't Good) [1]
Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Past Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Tony Stark Has Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 02:33:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4462037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catbel/pseuds/catbel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jarvis once told a young Tony Stark about how he spent an afternoon visiting every woman Howard Stark had gifted jewelry to and how it helped save New York City.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Name It & Claim It

**Author's Note:**

> This work was inspired by the episode of Marvel's Agent Carter, "A Sin to Err". As such, all the titles are songs used in the series.

Steve furrowed his brow at the package addressed to him. He hadn’t ordered anything off the internet recently, and usually when he got fan mail it was delivered in a giant bag; not just a single box. He cautiously opened the box with a pocket knife, knowing that if anything happened JARVIS would alert the others. Steve exhaled, letting go of a breath he didn’t even realize he was holding. It wasn’t a bomb, but at the same time Steve questioned if there was really going to be a Rolex in the jewelry box labeled as such. His jaw dropped when he opened the box to find a gold Rolex in his hand. Steve was almost afraid to touch it as he thought about how much the watch probably cost. “JARVIS, do you have a record of who left this for me?”

“It appears Ms. Potts dropped it off for you while you were at the gym, sir. Do you wish to speak with her?”

“Yes,” Steve replied while carefully closing the box and setting it on his nightstand. “please, if she isn’t busy.”

“Connected.” Jarvis stated before Pepper’s voice filtered into his room.

“Steve, is everything okay?” Pepper asked.

“Yeah, sorry I didn’t mean to worry you. I’m just confused why you left this watch for me. It had my name on it, but is this supposed to go to Tony?” Steve asked, still baffled by the whole thing. 

“No,” Pepper’s voice softened. “the watch is for you. Tony asked me to send it as a gift,”

“A gift?” Steve quirked his brow. Tony had no reason to send him a gift. He definitely had no reason to send him a gift so expensive, either.

Pepper cleared her throat, trying to fill the awkward silence. “Yes, a gift...for your time together.” 

“I don’t understand…”

A sigh came through the speakers. “Look, Steve. I’m sorry, this is probably something Tony can better explain. It’s just what he does. I’m pretty sure it’s a stupid idea Howard put into his head growing up.”

Steve’s eyes widened as everything clicked into place. “H-He got me a gift for sleeping with him?!”

“I really have to go. Busy, busy...you know meetings and other things. Talk to you later!”

“The call has been disconnected, sir.” JARVIS said in his typical smooth fashion.

Steve felt his knees hit the back of his bed and sat down, his crisp sheets rustling. He had slept with Tony a week ago after going down to the workshop to check on him. Steve had started out with good intentions, but as always it ended up with them fighting. It was clear Tony needed to rest, but just kept babbling about something Steve couldn’t understand; and that was when it happened. Tony had swatted his hand away, but Steve caught the offending wrist and brought it to his lips. He had then grabbed Tony by the front of his greasy Metallic shirt and kissed him. It wasn’t sweet or soft like how Steve usually went about kissing. No, this had teeth clacking together and he clearly recalled Tony hitting his head on the wall he had backed him up against. It was so unlike him and Steve still felt guilty about it. Even worse that they had actually ended up in Tony’s bed without asking him out to dinner like he had planned.

Just thinking about it caused his heart to flutter and his stomach to sink at the same time. Steve thought it had been obvious that he was interested in Tony for more than just a one night stand. He breathed harshly through his nose, trying to collect himself before speaking.

“JARVIS, is Tony in the Tower?” Steve asked, his question coming out more forceful than intended.

“Mr. Stark is currently in his workshop.”

 Steve was on his feet and snatched the watch box up. “Thank you, JARVIS.” He said quickly. 

“You’re welcome, Captain Rogers.”

Steve headed for the workshop, having to stop himself twice from sprinting down to see Tony. Instead he walked briskly, doing his best to remain calm while his knuckles turned white from grasping the box so tightly.  The door opened for him and he could hear the familiar tune from AC/DC blasting throughout Tony’s space. He saw the mechanic hunched over, reading intently over a file on his StarkPad by his worktable.

Steve walked over and placed his hand on Tony’s shoulder, slamming the box down onto the table. “What the heck is this?”

Tony jumped, his arms flailing a bit as he regained his balance on the stool. He motioned for JARVIS to cut the music, leaving the workshop in silence. “Jesus, Cap! Are you trying to give me a heart attack?”

“Don’t change the subject,” Steve said lowly, a voice reserved for when he was integrating his enemies. “Why did you give me the watch?”

Tony looked at Steve as if he couldn’t comprehend the question. “Would you have preferred rose gold? You struck me as the traditional type so I just went with regular gold, but I can exchange it if you like.”

Steve bowed his head, taking a deep breath. “No, Tony. The gold is ...well it’s part of the issue but not - No, you’re changing the subject! Answer the question.”

“I like to treat people right, Capsicle,” Tony said with a shrug, drawing his attention back to his StarkPad. “Is that so wrong?”

Steve grabbed the StarkPad from Tony’s hands, a scowl set firmly on his face. “So you’re saying you would’ve sent this to anyone?”

Tony rolled his eyes, standing up and matching Steve’s stance. “Yeah, sorry if it’s not good enough for you.”

There was a loud crunch and Tony stared in disbelief as Steve shattered the StarkPad with his bare hands.

“Are you insane?!” Tony managed to yell after he processed what had just happened. Steve took the watch box from the table and thrust it into Tony’s chest.

“Keep your lousy trinket, Stark. In fact, you can keep it all.” Steve snarled, storming out of the workshop.

Again, Steve had to talk himself out of running. He was almost in the clear when he bumped into Natasha by the elevator.

“Hey, soldier. What’s got you all red? Clint didn’t email you another Cosmo article, did he?”

Steve shook his head, he could barely even look at Natasha right now as he felt tears welling up. “No. Clint didn’t do anything. I have to go.”

He kept walking, but he knew Natasha was right behind him. Once in his room, Steve grabbed his suitcase and began to throw in the nearest items in sight.

“Steve…” She said softly, closing the door behind her. “What happened?”

Steve just shook his head again, laughing lightly as he continued to pack his things. “Nothing, I just realized moving here was a mistake. I’m better off at my apartment in Brooklyn. That’s my home after all, not this ugly tower with things I can’t even pretend I understand.”

“Where is this coming from?” Natasha was suddenly by him, her hand on Steve’s shoulder as she guided him to sit on the bed. “I know it’s taken some getting used to, but we’ve all adjusted. Hell, we even have weekly movie nights together.”

Steve held his face in his hands, breathing deeply before looking up at Natasha. “I thought...I’m an idiot, Tasha. I should’ve gone for one of the girls you kept pushing for, but no. You and Bucky always looked out for me and tried to help my find a nice gal, but I went head over heels for someone I shouldn’t have.”

Natasha realized who Steve was talking about, “You finally asked out Stark? I’m impressed,” She moved her hand to Steve’s back and rubbed in a circular motion. “I’m guessing he’s not on the same page as you and doesn’t want it to be a serious thing?”

Steve nodded, laughing at his stupidity. “I just thought I was different to him...that I was special. I’m not, though. I’m just another one of his bimbos. I should’ve kept the watch, I could’ve sold it for a pretty penny.”

“Watch?” Natasha’s nose crinkled. “He really gave you a watch? What an asshole.”

“A Rolex...honestly, surprised it wasn’t diamond encrusted now that I think about it.”  Steve replied, his shoulders sagging.

Natasha stood, leaning down to kiss Steve on the forehead. “I understand you need time away from here, but please don’t isolate yourself. I’ll check in with you tomorrow.” She stated while moving toward the door.

“Thank you.” Steve said, knowing the matter was non negotiable.

Natasha lingered by Steve’s door, turning back to look at him. “Call me if you need anything.”

“Tasha...don’t kill him, please.” Steve pleaded as she turned to leave.

“Only because you asked nicely.” She said right as the door closed.

Steve flopped onto his bed and stared at the ceiling. He was only good for playing a role, whether it be Captain America or Tony Stark’s flavor of the week. After all these years, he might as well still be the same trained monkey in a spangly outfit. Steve sat up and looked at his luggage, opting instead to grab his backpack out of his closet with a change of clothes and his drawing materials packed inside. He needed to drive around on his bike for a bit before going back to his apartment.

With his bag slung over one shoulder, Steve was sure to avoid the more populated areas of the Tower. Especially, Thor. If he ran into Thor pretty much the entire Tower would figure out something was wrong. He had almost made it to the garage when he found himself face to face with Bruce in the hallway. Usually, Bruce would mutter a quick hello and be on his way, but Steve swallowed thickly as the doctor examined him.

“Everything okay?” Bruce asked, his voice gentle and not pressuring.

“Fine,” Steve was quick to reply, his stature going stiff. “I’m fine, just going out for a bit.”

Bruce made no movements, still blocking Steve’s nearest exit. “I see,” he paused “and how long is a bit?”

Steve had to bite his tongue to stop himself from snapping. It shouldn’t be anyone’s business if he wanted to go out, but this was Bruce and his friend wasn’t like those who had tried to control him in the past. “I’m not sure.” Steve sighed while adjusting the backpack strap.

Bruce took a step closer, holding his hands in front of his chest as a gesture of peace. “Steve, if something’s wrong you know you can talk to me. I’m not that kind of doctor, but if there’s one thing I understand it’s anger.”

Steve couldn’t deny that and honestly he could learn how to better control his temper instead of taking it out on a punching bag. “I may take you up on that, but right now -”

“You need time to yourself. Understandable,” Bruce said, lowering his hands to his sides. “Should anyone ask, I was in my lab and this never happened.” Bruce said serenely, clapping a hand on Steve’s shoulder as he walked away.

Steve remained in the hall for a moment. He was disappointed in himself for running, for being a coward instead of confronting Tony and demanding an explanation. However, this was best for the team and they came first. Steve knew better than to let his emotions compromise the well-being of his team mates. He marched on to the garage, thankful no one was present as he prepared to take his bike out. With his bag securely on his back and helmet on, Steve started the bike with a deafening roar. The familiar smell of gasoline wafted in the air and before the garage could fully open Steve was riding down the street toward Brooklyn.

 

**…**

 

Tony was nursing a glass of scotch at his bar in the Tower, the watch box placed in front of him near a half empty bottle. He leaned against the counter for better balance, the smell of the aged liquor was starting to burn his eyes, but if he drank more it would pass. It always did.

“Sir, it appears Captain Rogers has left the facility.” JARVIS said.

“And why should I care what _Captain Rogers_ does with his free time?” Tony groused, downing his glass and reaching for the bottle to refill it.

The glass was snatched from his hand and Tony blinked in surprise, before replacing it was a flirty smile when he saw who it was. “Didn’t realize I had company. Care for a drink, Agent Romanov?”

Natasha shoved Tony down into a chair and looked down at him, her face schooled to be expressionless as she swiped the glass from Tony’s hand and threw it against the wall closest to her.

“I’ll take that as a ‘No thanks, Tony’ and thank you for trying to give me my second heart attack of the evening, by the way.” He grabbed for the bottle and clutched it against his chest, there was no way he was letting one of his finer scotches go to waste.

 “Can it, Stark,” Natasha said sternly. “I don’t know what he sees in you, but I’m not letting you treat him like one of your air headed groupies. Steve deserves better than that and you know it.”

Tony fumbled with the cap to the bottle, safely setting it out of Natasha’s reach. “Ol’ Capsicle approached me first, sweetheart. So next time you come in accus -”

Natasha reached forward and grabbed Tony by the front of his shirt. “Don’t you ever call me that again or I’ll slap you so hard I shatter your cheekbone. Understood?”

Tony nodded vigorously, exhaling once Natasha let go. “I’m sorry, Natasha,” He combed  his hand through his hair. “I’m not lying, Cap barged in on me and next thing I know we’re kissing and well, you know the rest.”

“So what if Steve came to you first?” She asked, trying to understand Tony’s logic.

Tony chuckled as if it was obvious. “Cap made it pretty clear what he wanted. The deed is done so that’s it. I’m not useful anymore. The watch was a 'thanks' because since I was a teenager I’m pretty sure ‘Bang Captain America’ has been on my bucket list.”

Natasha’s brow creased as she glared at Tony. “You seriously think Steve did that because he only wanted sex?”

“Uh, duh!” Tony said a bit louder than he intended. “What part of being a playboy don’t you understand? I didn’t get that reputation without putting in some work.”

“For a genius, you’re pretty stupid,” Natasha grasped Tony’s chin and tilted his face so their eyes met. “The only reason I’m not killing you is because the Captain asked me nicely,” She let go and moved away from the bar. “If you manage to pull your head out of your ass, you can find him at his apartment.” She jerked her head in the direction of the watch box. “I don’t recommend bringing that with you. Steve hates expensive gifts.”

Tony rubbed his jaw as he watched Natasha leave, reaching to retrieve the bottle of scotch. “JARVIS, I’m still alive aren’t I?” He asked, the bottle clattering against the bar top as Tony’s shaking hands almost spilled it.

“Yes, sir. Your pulse is elevated, you are indeed among the living." 

Tony pinched his cheek just to be sure. “Excellent. Have a bouquet of Natasha’s favorite flowers sent to her in the morning. Have the florist include a card.”

“Do you wish to include a message on the card, sir?”

“Have it say ‘thank you for letting me live’ or something along those lines.”

“Good choice, sir.” JARVIS replied.

Tony slumped against the bar, the adrenaline starting to wear off.  “If I make it to the morning I consider myself a lucky man.” He mumbled to no one as he stumbled to his bedroom.

 

**…**

 

The next morning, well afternoon, but Tony deemed it morning since he had just woken up; was already turning out to be a headache that wasn’t from being hungover. He came into the kitchen, Clint smirking at him.

“Got a dead man walking! I call dibs on his cars.”

Tony glared, but before he could tell the archer to ‘shove it’ he saw the flowers he had sent Natasha hacked to bits on the kitchen counter spelling out ‘FUCK OFF’. “Note to self, never send Romanov flowers.”

“She likes flowers when they actually have meaning. Count yourself lucky you didn’t wake up to them being set aflame and thrown at you like a Molotov cocktail. I totally would’ve taped it, your eyebrows would be gone.”

Tony grunted as he poured himself a cup of coffee, the smell of fresh grounds perking him up. “You take off my eyebrows Barton, and I’ll never make you another bow.”

Clint leaned back in his chair, propping his feet up on the edge of the table with a thump. “Empty threat. You know I would make your life a living hell,” Clint sang, as he picked his phone up off the table and opened a game. “Although seems Nat is doing that for me. Do I even wanna know what you did to piss her off?”

Tony closed his eyes for a moment as he felt a whole new level of headache coming on. “Why don’t you go tell her who stretched out her Jimmy Choos after cramming their fat feet into them?”

Clint quickly scrambled as he tipped back in his chair, catching himself on the table’s ledge. “You wouldn’t. That’s not fair, you and Thor dared me to try those on!”

“Oh, I would. Now let me drink my damn coffee in peace and mute your stupid game. Your chirping is bad enough, I don’t need to hear those dumb birds too.” Tony replied raising his manicured brow in confidence.

Clint got up from his chair, leaving his dishes on the table as he stalked out.

Tony rolled his eyes. He finished his cup of coffee and walked back to his room to get dressed. “JARVIS, call Pepper.” Tony requested while browsing through his closet.

“Call connected.” JARVIS stated.

“Tony,” Pepper’s voice came through the speaker. “Please tell me you talked to Steve.”

“If you mean he talked at me and threw the watch I got him in my face, then yes, we talked,” Tony said in a well practiced even tone.

Pepper clicked her tongue. “You’re unbelievable! You need to go talk to him right now. Have you even left the Tower, yet?”

Tony’s tilted his head as he processed Pepper’s question. “How did you know Steve wasn’t here?” He asked, picking out a button down shirt before moving on to find a nice pair of pants.

“Because Natasha called me and told me how stupid you two were being.”

“I’m offended and flattered you two talk about me,” Tony clutched at his chest as if Pepper could see.

“It’s the only way to keep our sanity,” Pepper’s sigh crackled across the speakers. “I told you the watch was a bad idea.”

“I panicked, okay? I didn’t expect Captain freakin’ America to jump my bones. I don’t know what he was thinking, but he clearly made a mistake.”

“How did he make a mistake?” Pepper asked, her voice starting to wilt.

“Pepper, you know me better than most people. I am selfish, self destructive, and sure as hell not boyfriend material for a man my father and this country idolizes.”

“Is that what this is about, you don’t think you’re good enough for Steve? Oh, Tony…”

“Don’t ‘Oh, Tony’ me. It’s true. You dated me, you know what the game is like. People end up getting hurt. It’s better this way.” Tony said as if he were trying to convince himself.

“Natasha’s right, you’re being stupid. Go talk to him.”

“I’m going, I’m going,” Tony grumbled. “I need to get dressed.” He discarded his clothes from last night and started to change into an outfit he deemed worthy of Steve Rogers' approval. 

“Tony, just tell him how you feel and actually listen when he talks you.”

“If you say so.” Tony replied, lackadaisically.

“Goodbye, Tony.”

“Call disconnected, sir.” JARVIS chimed. “Shall I contact Captain Rogers to let him know you are visiting?”

Tony slipped on a blazer, giving himself a once over in the mirror. “No, the element of surprise is the only way he’ll talk to me. Wish me luck!” He said after slipping on a pair of dress shoes.

“Good luck, sir. Do try to behave yourself.”

I have been, Tony thought bitterly. He took his private elevator down to the garage and selected on of his classic Cadillacs to take out. Part of him hoped Steve would be riding back with him to the Tower and that was less likely to happen if Tony pulled up in anything too fancy.

The drive to Brooklyn hadn’t been as bad as Tony had calculated. He sat in his car for a moment, trying to calm his nerves. He could do this. What’s the worst Steve could do? Besides reject him and probably smash his face in with one finger. Maybe if he stood on the roof of his car blaring Peter Gabriel's "In Your Eyes" from a boombox, Steve would forgive him? The reference would most likely be lost. Plus, trench coats looked weird on him.

“Show time.” He muttered to himself while he got out of the car and walked into the apartment lobby. Tony secretly wished the elevator would break down so he wouldn’t make it to Steve’s floor, but bad luck wasn’t on his side today. He kept chanting ‘you can do this’ mentally and found that his feet had carried him to Steve’s door. Tony raised his hand and counted to three before knocking.

  
**…**

Steve had his record player on, the tune of “It's Been a Long, Long Time” lilting throughout the apartment. He sat on his couch, studying more about things he had missed during his time in the ice. Steve grimaced at his new found reliance on the StarkPad Tony had given him. The technology gave him access to countless books with the convenience of not having to go to the library.

The knock on his door startled him, he hadn’t been expecting company. Steve rose to his feet and set the StarkPad on the table, moving toward the door to peek through the peephole. Steve's mouth twisted into a frown once he saw who it was. He could see Tony fixing his hair and couldn’t help but snort. “What do you want, Stark?” Steve asked as he opened the door.

“Uh…” Tony floundered and stared. “May I come in?”

Steve glared, sighing before flinging the door open and walking back inside. He knew Tony wouldn’t leave until they talked, that man was too stubborn just like Howard. Tony walked in, quietly closing the door behind him.

Steve stood in his living room, his eyes trained on Tony. “What was so important that a darn phone call wouldn’t suffice?” 

Tony glanced down at his shoes, a wave of regret washing over him. “I came to apologize, Steve. I never meant to hurt you,” He looked up to meet Steve’s gaze. “I...I just thought that was what you wanted. Y’know it’s a funny story, Jarvis is the one who told me about the time he and my Aunt Peggy had to go around all of New York to trace back the gifts my dad had given out to women he’d slept with. Poor guy, my dad didn’t pay him enough for all the slaps he got that day.” 

Steve bit the inside of his cheek, trying to stop himself from grinning while thinking about Peggy being run around the city for something involving Howard Stark’s sex life.

“Anyway,” Tony continued. “what I’m trying to say is, I figured you just wanted one night because let’s be honest you can do a lot better.”

“I’m not that type of fella,” Steve said. “and Tony, you’re more than enough for me. I wouldn’t have done that if I didn’t want to be with you. Although,” He shifted a bit and felt heat pooling in his cheeks. “I’ve never kissed or done anything like that before. I don’t know what came over me. You just made me so gosh, darn mad and -”

Tony took a step forward, tilting his head up to reach Steve’s lips. “I’ve been told I bring out the worst in people.” He said before yanking Steve’s head down for a kiss.

Steve placed his arm around Tony’s waist, pulling away for a moment. “Do you want to go steady with me?” He asked gingerly.

Tony, for once in his life, was left speechless. He looked into Steve’s clear blue eyes and nodded, hiding his face in the crook of Steve’s neck. There was a low rumble and Tony realized it was Steve laughing.

Tony looked up, his face slightly flushed. “Does this mean you’ll come back home?” The word ‘home’ left his mouth before Tony could fully contemplate what was implied.

Steve’s smile stretched across his face. “Yes, I would like to go back to our home.”

A warm sensation bubbled up in Tony’s chest and he couldn’t figure out why it was happening. “Cool,” He cleared his throat, not realizing how thirsty he was until now. “So, you need a ride back?” Tony asked, his tone hopeful.

“I rode my bike here,” Steve replied doing his best not to laugh at Tony’s disheveled appearance. “How about I meet you there?” Steve saw Tony’s mask of confidence falter for a moment, but laced his fingers with Tony’s before he could turn away. “You don’t have to leave so soon. I just put that record on.”

Tony cringed. “That was a painful sentence, but since you’re inviting me to stay I’ll listen to your old man music.”

Steve hummed along to the tune, wrapping his arms around Tony as they swayed together. It didn’t matter if he was in Brooklyn or the Tower, home was where Tony was.

 

 


End file.
